In general, a data center is a centralized facility that provides Internet and intranet services needed to support a business or an organization. A typical data center can house various types of electronic equipment, such as computers, servers (e.g., email servers, proxy servers, and DNS servers), switches, routers, data storage devices, and other associated components. Industry is currently producing switches for data centers with increasing capacity for switching packet traffic, providing their physical ports with increasing bandwidth capabilities that have grown from 10 Gbps to 40 Gbps and 100 Gbps. The network processors of such switches, however, currently manage traffic entering a switch through a given physical port as a single aggregation, irrespective of the various and diverse traffic streams passing through that physical port.